defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Rhirim Dawncloud
Overview Rhirim Dawncloud is a soldier serving under the banner of the Blazing Shields Regiment. From the tender age of 15 he dreamed of following in the footsteps of his father, the paladin Tirius Dawncloud by joining the army. After years of service he found himself wandering the streets of Stormwind. His lack of money, shelter and food led him to the doorstep of the Blazing Shields Regiment where he signed up without the slightest hesitation. He is still serving under the Blazing Shields as a Sergeant. Biography Childhood & Teenage Years Rhirim was born to Tirius Dawncloud and the late Zaria Dawncloud on a farm in the wilderness of Nagrand where he witnessed large portions of violence and conflict between Ogres, Orcs and Draenei. His interest in the Light led to his father tutoring him in its ways and though he doesn't partake in worship, he is able to manipulate it on a small scale. He remained in Nagrand in his teenage years, assisting his father in maintaining the farm. As soon as he turned sixteen he headed to Shattrath City where he signed up for the army. He was drafted to Northrend with little training, it was there he became the hardened fighter he is today. Life in Stormwind After five years of service he had fulfilled his contract and was dismissed. He traveled to Stormwind in pursuit of a steady flow of cash but was greeted with a life of struggling to survive. The initial month was hard going but nothing in comparison to the harsh conditions he became used to in Northrend. Determined to live on, he managed to scrape enough money for essentials (food/shelter) by cultivating his well-honed fighting abilities through working as a bodyguard for wealthy nobles. Once a years work as a bodyguard was under his belt, at the age of 22, he signed up for the Blazing Shields Regiment in hopes of proving his worth, to himself rather than to others. Military Track Rhirim started out with determination to succeed and discipline that he forged in Northrend. Always trying to exceed his limitations, he progressed to the rank of Lance Corporal fairly quickly, however he wasn't used to having authority and, as a result, didn't do very well. He was captured and horrifically tortured by The Dark Sphere along with Ryanos Colton and Laureen Aelsworth, an event that he had no choice but to take responsibility for, consequently being demoted. The event completely changed Rhirim as a soldier and as a human; his determination and discipline vastly increased, along with his hatred towards Tyzai Revain, the man responsible for the death of Private Aelsworth. On the flip side of the coin, the incident make him a much colder person, who often seems emotionless to those who don't know him well. Rhirim made pact with Ryanos Colton to avenge Aelsworth, and though they've yet to slay Tyzai, he did cause serious damage to him during the defense of Darkshire. With his newfound determination and discipline, Rhirim became even more dedicated to his job which resulted in his progression back to Lance-Corporal. During his time as Lance-Corporal and after the leave of Rioken Steadyhand, Rhirim became the leader of the Scout Division in the Blazing Shields Regiment. Shortly after regaining the rank of Lance-Corporal, he was promoted to Corporal and most recently to Sergeant as of yet has made no slip-ups while bearing this rank. Personal Life Rhirim's social life is mostly confined within the Regiment though he has befriended a few people outside of it. As for his love life, he is hesitant when it comes to women, believing his job will get in the way though he has found himself in several situations that contradict his doubts. Category:Alliance Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Paladins